


Three's A Party

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the one year anniversary prompt-fill on rennerobsession. The prompt came from shenshen77 and the words: "three's a party..." It was originally published on September 21, 2013

    She’d agreed to it for him that first time. She can’t recall how the subject had come up, just that at some point he’d revealed his fantasy to her and the next thing she knew she was in bed with him and Gemma during the Hansel and Gretel press tour. She’d never been attracted to women, never experimented nor desired to do so, but like so many men, Jeremy was turned on by the thoughts of a threesome. In the end, she’d decided to do it for Jeremy because she loved him and if it was going to be someone, Gemma was stunning, sweet and most importantly, discreet.  
    They set out some ground rules to avoid hurt feelings and alleviate some of her misgivings. Truthfully she didn’t want to see him fuck another woman or see his tongue in someone else’s mouth, but what would be the point if she took away all his fun. In the end it was the loving, intimate gestures she took off the table, those were hers alone. Condoms were a given, also nonnegotiable. Sex was one thing, she wouldn’t watch him caress another woman’s face and look into her eyes as he entered her. When she’d been able to verbalize her feelings to him, his response was to grab her hand and press his lips to the back of it while he squeezed it tightly.   
    He looked into her eyes as he very softly whispered, “Never.”  
  
                    ************************  
    Olivia was in a hotel room somewhere in Europe laying in the middle of the softest hotel bed imaginable with Jeremy’s head between her legs as Gemma sat behind her alternately kissing her and talking about Jeremy in her lovely accent. Olivia had been surprised to learn she enjoyed kissing Gemma. It wasn’t so much the kissing that turned her on, as it was seeing the fire in Jeremy’s eyes while he watched them.   
    Gemma’s hands had come up to caress her breasts and while she teased Olivia’s nipples she whispered, “God, look at that tongue of his, you lucky girl. I’m about to come from just watching.”  
    Jeremy looked up for a second, quirking one eyebrow before winking and getting busy again.   
    “Jesus would you look at those fucking hands of his,” Gemma muttered as Jeremy took one of his hands from where it had been holding Olivia’s thighs apart and plunged his fingers inside her as he continued sucking and licking.  
    Jeremy paused long enough to say, “Come on Livi, let’s show her how I make you scream.”  
    As Olivia was coming down from her orgasm, one of the more erotic sights of the night was watching Gemma give Jeremy a deep kiss just after he finished, licking the scruff on his face.  
    They switched positions seamlessly and pushed Jeremy down on his back, Olivia took him in her mouth while Gemma held on to the headboard as Jeremy held her in place over his face with his strong hands and got to work with his tongue. Olivia smiled as she heard Gemma swearing out her pleasure and Jeremy stopping every so often to softly swear praise at Olivia.   
    They switched places again, this time Gemma taking Jeremy in her mouth while Jeremy got his fill of Olivia’s breasts, marking her with beard burn as he nipped and sucked.  
    When Jeremy had fucked Gemma, it had been from behind while he looked into Olivia’s eyes as she watched. He’d beckoned her over for a deep kiss and it had again surprised Olivia to realize how much it turned her on to see her man with someone else.   
    Gemma’s hand slipped down between her legs as she watched Jeremy pull Olivia to him and enter her in one thrust, kneeling closely over her, widening his legs to spread hers even further apart and holding himself up over her with his hands on either side of her head so he could look into her eyes as he fucked her quickly. Gemma’s quiet moans matched Olivia’s as Jeremy whispered endearments to her while he moved. Olivia loved it when Jeremy took her this way; she could hear what it was doing to Gemma to watch.       
    After they said their goodbyes, complete with deep kisses and hugs all around, Gemma went back to her own room and Jeremy pulled Olivia into his arms in the bed.  
    “Thank you,” he whispered, softly kissing her.  
    “Oh, believe me, it was my pleasure,” Olivia smiled up at him.  
    “Enjoyed it, huh?” he winked at her.  
    “Tell me something though,” Olivia turned serious for a moment, “how would you feel if the roles were reversed, would you care if another man fucked me?”  
    Jeremy grew quiet and something passed through his eyes before he responded,”Maybe I should return the favor, then.”  
                    ***********************************      
  
    Choosing Gemma had been an easy choice, finding another man was a little trickier. The thought of it gave Olivia that lovely roller coaster feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she suspected it wasn’t the quite the same for Jeremy. She felt he was finally beginning to understand the depth of her conflicted feelings on the matter; that he was a getting a sense of just how hard it had been for her to allow that loss of control and the level of trust, love and respect she had for Jeremy. However, she knew him to be the sort of man that was determined treat her in kind and she loved him for it. Olivia couldn’t help but feel a tiny sense of redemption when Jeremy finally gave his conditions.   
    “I think I get why it was so hard for you,” Jeremy’s voice was quiet.  
    “Baby, we don’t have to do this,” Olivia reached out to stroke his cheek.  
    Jeremy grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, “I told you it was just sex and it has to go both ways, but the thought of another man with his hands on you, I get it now.”  
    “So what’s off limits, although I think I can guess,” Olivia was curious to see where his line in the sand was.  
    “Pretty much the same as it was for you, obviously condoms for a few reasons and that intimate way you cup my face when I’m inside you. The way you look at me, that’s all mine,” his voice still soft. He was starting to pull her to him, holding her leg up around his, fingers searching as he talked.   
    Olivia reached up to cup his face, “Just like you told me, never. Besides,” she laughed, “how could I? No one else has your eyes, handsome.”  
       
                      ***********************************  
  
    “Come here, love,” Collin’s Irish brogue was music to Olivia’s ears. While she’d really ended up enjoying and being immensely turned on by the evening with Gemma, this night was entirely different. There was no longer that added element of jealousy and the idea of two men focused entirely on her was beyond thrilling for Olivia.   
    Though they hadn’t spoken about it, a small part of Olivia wondered if there would be any interaction between the two men as there had been with her and Gemma. She hadn’t questioned Jeremy about his feelings on the subject and in a way she wondered why she hadn’t brought it up. He was very open sexually, but she didn’t know if that included curiosity about the same sex. Olivia realized that the thought of it excited her and not knowing whether it would happen added to the eroticism of the evening.   
    Olivia came out the bathroom wearing a lace bra and matching panties. It was new and Olivia caught the look of fire in Jeremy’s eyes as he took note. The two men were shirtless wearing only their jeans; no doubt Jeremy’s suggestion, he knew how much that look drove Olivia absolutely wild.   
    Collin pulled Olivia to him for a deep kiss. He wasn’t Jeremy, but it was delicious and exciting for her at the same time, especially when she felt Jeremy come up behind her pressing his lips to her neck. The feel of Collin’s tongue in her mouth at the same as Jeremy’s lips touched her neck was electrifying.  
    “That’s so hot, baby,” Jeremy whispered in her ear as his hands ran up her arms to her shoulders. Olivia felt him move her hair away from her neck and then his tongue and teeth marking her. She closed her eyes, a small intake of breath escaping both at the feel and the realization that he was possessively staking his claim.   
    While she was thrilled in a way with what was appearing to be an evening of Jeremy’s more aggressive side, her hands went to unbutton Collin’s jeans, asserting her claim in the night as well. Jeremy’s smile against her neck as his hands moved to unhook her bra, showed the message was received. Jeremy’s hands pushed the bra up and out of his way as he rubbed his thumbs around her nipples. Collin gave her a smile as she worked on his jeans and he ran his finger along the top of her lace panties before sensually sliding them down her legs. They finished removing clothes from each other, ending up a tangle of limbs and lips caressing on the bed. Jeremy’s familiar touch was a contrast to the novelty of Collin’s touches. While the men didn’t kiss or touch one another, they didn’t seem to shy away from the inevitable accident contact occurring; both were equally comfortable with the situation. The brushes of hands and arms as they focused on Olivia drove her to the edge of madness.   
    Just as they had that night with Gemma, Olivia and Jeremy somehow found a rhythm that worked with Collin, switching positions wordlessly. Olivia did notice a few looks pass between the men, as if Collin silently asked Jeremy’s permission; she wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about that. Those thoughts evaporated just as quickly as they’d appeared when she felt both mouths on her breasts. She smiled in pleasure as she was able to tell where Jeremy was just from feel alone.  
    When Olivia took Collin in her mouth, Jeremy held her hair back, his hands gently combing through. The thought that he also did it so he could watch made Olivia wet. Hearing her moan, Jeremy knelt down behind her, fingers quickly finding their way inside her.  
    “You like it when I watch, don’t you baby?” Jeremy’s voice was quiet in her ear.   
    “I know he does, look how hard he is, Liv,” Collin’s voice above made her start to thrust against Jeremy’s fingers.  
    Olivia alternated between closing her eyes at the relentless motion of Jeremy’s fingers and looking up to see Collin watching her pleasure him with her hands and mouth.  
    “Whoa, slow down, love. You keep that up much longer and I won’t be able to hold out and then your man’s going to kill me,” Collin winked at her.  
    He pulled out and both men helped her lay back on the bed. Collin tugged her to the end, throwing her legs over his shoulders and quickly buried his face between her legs. Olivia opened her eyes in surprise at the softness of his lips and tongue as he explored. As she moaned in pleasure, she saw Jeremy reach out to stroke her cheek with his thumb; his hand on his cock ready to feed it to her in that way he knew she loved.   
    “Fuck, you two,” Olivia heard Collin swear, “that is so fucking hot.”  
     She knew he was watching her and Jeremy looking at one another as she took him in her mouth. His way of holding it, giving her a little then pulling out and stroking himself before giving her a little more as he held her eyes in his always made her soaked with need. Jeremy continued to slowly slide his cock in and out of Olivia’s mouth and answered Collin, never taking his eyes of her.  
    “You first, man. I’ll finish.”   
    Olivia moaned again, this side of Jeremy was going to kill her tonight. She felt him getting close when he pulled out of her mouth. He reached for a condom, pressing it into her hand.  
    “Put this on him baby,” his voice low as he watched her reach for Collin.  
    Collin moaned as she rolled the condom on him while Jeremy whispered filthy encouraged in her ear.  
    When she was done, Jeremy pushed her back on the bed, putting his cock right back in her mouth.  
    She quickly realized both men were going to be her undoing as Collin pulled her legs up to his chest and entered her, stroking in a steady pace. He told her how beautiful she was, how tight and hot she was and how much he was loving watching Jeremy with her.  
    She saw the fire in Jeremy’s eyes as he spoke, “Move to the middle of the bed, Olivia,”  
    Jeremy quickly moved to sit behind her, placing a pillow in his lap for her head and nodding at Collin to continue. Olivia looked up at Jeremy as his hands moved to pull and roll her nipples and Collin got on his knees, spreading Olivia’s legs wide, entering her again. The three were so close, Collin’s hands holding Olivia’s legs bumped against Jeremy’s legs spread around her body as she lay her head in his lap. The intimacy was driving Olivia wild.  
    “God, I love watching him fuck you, Livi,” Jeremy’s rough voice causing her to whimper as he continued toying with her breasts.   
    Olivia watched Collin’s eyes, dark with desire as he kept moving inside her. He was looking between what he was doing to her and what Jeremy was doing to her and Olivia knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. Jeremy sensed it as well because he took one of Olivia’s hands and moved it between her legs, whispering, “Come for us, baby.”  
    Olivia lost it with a scream just before Collin swore out, “Fuck.”  
    As Olivia lay back regaining her senses, she realized the boys has switched places. She suddenly felt her legs being spread wide as Jeremy began that familiar dance with his tongue between her legs. Collin helped her sit up a little so he could slip in behind to hold her against his chest as Jeremy continued.   
    “You like that, don’t you?” Collin whispered in her ear as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.   
    “Of course you do,” Collin continued, “our boy has a wicked tongue, doesn’t he?”  
    Olivia was whimpering. The reality of the situation was more intense than she could have imagined.  
    Jeremy reached up to grasp Olivia’s hands, entwining his fingers in hers as he moaned in pleasure knowing that hearing him drove her to the edge that much quicker. He continued to fuck her with his tongue while Collin softly encouraged her to come again. Olivia’s second orgasm was even more intense than the first one.  
    Jeremy didn’t give Olivia long to recover, quickly positioning her on all fours and entering her in one long stroke while his hands held her waist firmly. Collin knelt down on the floor close to the bed to give Olivia a deep kiss, hands tangling in her hair whispering to her, telling her again how sexy and beautiful she was. Olivia moaned as Jeremy pulled out for a second before pulling her back to the edge of the bed so he could stand behind her while he fucked her. He was slamming into her hard, almost to the point of pain, but not quite. She quickly felt one of his hands reach around to stroke her clit as he moved. Jeremy knew her body well enough to ease off and then continue until Olivia was ready to come at the same time as he was and on Jeremy’s command.   
    Afterwards, Olivia collapsed on the bed, her legs shaking so much they could no longer hold her up. She felt gentle hands roll her to her side as Jeremy scooped her up in his arms, carrying her and moving back to the top of the bed so they could sit up against the pillows. He carefully placed her between him and Collin, keeping his arm around her and kissing her softly. She felt Collin’s hand stroking her hair gently as Jeremy kissed her. Once Jeremy was done, Collin leaned over to give her an equally soft kiss as well.   
    “If you two ever want to do this again, I’m your man.” Collin said in the Irish lilt that got to Olivia every time.  
    “Thanks, man, but I think it was a one time thing,” Jeremy’s voice had softened considerably from earlier.   
    He was looking into Olivia’s eyes as he spoke. He mouthed, “You okay?” to her.  
    She smiled in bliss and nodded her head almost imperceptibly, but Jeremy caught it.   
    “I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk for a week,” Olivia smiled at both men.  
    “Damn straight,” Jeremy said as both he and Collin laughed.  
    As Jeremy walked back into the room after saying goodbye to Collin, Olivia looked over at him and said, “Maybe we should introduce him to Gemma,”  
    Jeremy’s laugh could be heard throughout the house.


End file.
